Le fruit de notre amour
by inconditionnellement
Summary: Et si on faisait un enfant, s’exclame-t-elle alors." Il la regarde, rieurs. "La, tout de suite ? Au milieu des ministres et des cheminées ?"


James attrape de la poudre de cheminette et prononce distinctement : « Ministère de la Magie. » Pendant un instant, il est balloté de droite à gauche dans les cendres sulfureuses, puis atterrit durement sur le sol.

Autour, c'est l'effervescence. C'est les sorciers aux visages fermés ; les pères de famille qui ont perdu un enfant ; les ministres qui promettent d'arranger la situation ; les aurors dépassés par les événements. La guerre de Voldemort qui fait rage.

Il soupire devant ce tourbillon de vie et mort. Instable équilibre pour lequel il va se battre encore aujourd'hui. Soudain, une lumière vert cendre virevolte autour d'une jeune femme qui apparaît dans la cheminé.

Elle est très belle. Une longue silhouette élancé autour du quelle évolue une chevelure de feu. Elle ressemble à une fée irréelle, aérienne et insaisissable. Autour, le monde tumultueux s'arrête un peu de tourner ; tandis que des regards masculin accrochent les pupilles émeraude de la rousse. Avec grâce, elle s'avance vers James, qui glisse ses paumes contre sa taille, possessif. Cette fille, c'est Lily, Lily Evans Potter, sa Lily Evans Potter.

Il pose ses lèvres contre la naissance de son cou, oubliant l'endroit même où il se trouve. Parce que quand il est avec elle, la guerre ne compte plus. Il est dans un univers parallèle ; juste eux.

« Salut, murmure-t-il. »

Elle rit doucement tandis qu'une des ses mèches flamboyante titille sa pommettes.

« Salut, sa me rappelle quelque chose que tu m'as déjà dit. Cette matinée, tu sais la première fois que l'on c'est vu de la journée. »

« Heum, marmonne-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser légèrement. »

Ils savent que l'endroit est déplacé pour leur amour. Tout aussi bien qu'ils s'en foutent royalement.

« Je devrais être vexé que tu ne te souviennes même pas de m'avoir trouvé dans ton lit ce matin. »

« Tu veux dire, tout les matin depuis un an ? »

Elle sourit. Cela fait 311 jours qu'ils sont mariés.

« Et si on fessait un enfant, s'exclame-t-elle alors. »

Il la regarde, rieurs, léger.

« La, tout de suite ? Au milieu des ministres et des cheminées ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, rit-elle, c'est une façon comme une autre de te faire remarquer. Je me souviens que tu adorais ça, à Poudlard. »

Il la serre plus fort contre lui, toujours insouciant, et pense que l'idée est plutôt alléchante.

« Tu ne devrais pas me tenter, Evans. Je pourrais te pendre au mot. »

La commissure de ses lèvres s'étire, et elle approche ses dernières contre les siennes. Elle l'entraine dans un baiser chaste, qui le frustre plus que de mesure. Un effleurement tendre de leur bouche qui se cherche sans se provoquer. Puis, elle se retire et passe sa main dans le dédale d'épis ébouriffé qu'est sa chevelure.

« Tu devrais y réfléchir. »

Elle tourne les talons, s'éloignant d'un James qui réalise soudain que sa demande est réelle.

« Parce que tu es sérieuse, s'écrit-il soudain.

Trop tard, elle a déjà disparue dans la masse confuse de la mosaïque que forment les travailleurs du ministre de la Magie. Interdit, il se dit que c'est bien son genre. Lui lancer une bombe au plus inopportun des moments en le laissant se demander si elle est sérieuse ou non. _Elle veut un enfant ?_

Non, impossible. Lily est plus que consciente des ravages de la guerre. Un enfant ne peut naitre dans ses conditions ! Voldemort, les Mangemorts, leurs engagements auprès de l'Ordre du Phoenix… Trop de condition qui font qu'ils ne pourraient donner un véritable avenir a un bébé. Un peu désemparé, James se dirige à son tour vers son bureau.

Depuis l'affrontement ouvert contre le mage noir, les études étaient moins nécessaires pour travailler. Des recrutements massifs avaient été ordonnés par le Ministère, seul les capacités, les compétentes et le talent ayant une véritable importance. Le sang frais étant indispensable en ses temps sombre. C'était ainsi que Sirius, Lily et lui avait été engagé.

Toujours perdu dans ses raisonnements, James tourne et détourne dans les allées du bâtiment tel un automate. Soudain, il arrive dans le bureau des aurors, et se dirige vers le petit cabinet qu'il occupe avec Sirius.

Décidément, Lily le rendait fou, dans tout les sens du terme. Outre le fait que ce serait égoïste d'enfanter un bambin en cette époque sombre ; ils n'ont que 20 ans ! Ils viennent de se marier ! N''est-se pas, justement, l'instable équilibre de leur vie qui la pousse à vouloir vivre en accéléré ? Pourtant, il sait au fond de lui, il ne ce n'est ce n'était point vrai. Il ne regrette pas d'aller si vite avec Lily. Leur mariage, leur emménagement ensemble… Il l'avait tellement désiré qu'ils avancent désormais ensemble dans un mélange de naturelle et d'excitation. Mais un enfant …

« Oh, bonjour a toi aussi, Cornedrue. Moi aussi, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas … »

James réalise soudain qu'il est assis dans le minuscule bureau d'auror qu'ils se répartissent avec Sirius. Et que ce dernier est arrivé depuis un petit moment sans obtenir de réaction de sa part.

« Salut, Pat'. Désolé, je réfléchissais… »

Sirius s'installe, leur espace croulent sous les dossiers, représentatif à la fois de leur caractère bordélique et de la débâcle de catastrophe qu'ils doivent régler au plus vite.

« Et depuis quand _tu_ réflechit ? se moque Sirius, gamin. »

James reste songeur. _Lily veut un enfant. Lily veut un enfant ?_ Au bout de quelque secondes, Sirius remarque son humeur plus posé que de coutume.

« Tu es sur que ça va, demande soudain Sirius, tu n'as pas une bonne tête aujourd'hui. »

_Lily veut un enfant ?_

« Arrête avec tes compliment, tu me gènes. »

_Lily veut un enfant._

« C'est que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu travailles trop. »

_Et lui, en veut-il un ?_ Mais même si il l'avait désiré, le monde actuel est simplement trop dangereux.

« Ça te vas bien de dire ça. Je te rappelle qu'on est coéquipier, on effectue le même travail. »

Cependant, un instant, un flash affolant de Lily portant un enfant aux incroyables yeux verts dans ses bras le traverse.

« Oui, mais moi je ne passe pas toute mes nuits à batifoler avec ma femme. D'ailleurs, comment va Lily la tigresse ? »

James regarde Sirius et ne se pose même pas la question de lui dire ou non. Sirius c'est son frère, l'ami qu'il pourra appeler pour enterrer un cadavre.

« Elle veut un enfant. »

Sirius lui lance alors un sourire rayonnant.

« Mais c'est formidable ça ! Je pourrais être le parrain ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas formidable. Je ne veux pas d'enfant, Sirius. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais bien, le monde est trop instable. Ce serait égoïste d'avoir un enfant en pleine guerre.»

« Mais non ! Tu seras la pour le protéger, ton mouflet. Et moi aussi, j'y prendrais ma part. C'est à ça que servent les parents. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu mènes une vie de play-boy. Je ne te vois pas sur le point de fonder une famille. »

« Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir Lily. C'est toujours à toi que ça arrive. Il n'y en avait qu'une sur terre, et c'est toi qui la eu. »

James ne sut que répondre. Mais Sirius reprit son monologue avec gravité.

« On sait tous que Voldemort est présent. Il détruit des familles, sépare les gens qui s'aiment, tue par simple plaisir. Alors, le laisser t'empêcher d'avoir un enfant, ça veut dire qu'il aura parvenu à avoir le contrôle au noyau même de la résistance. C'est comme si il tuait l'enfant que tu aurais pu avoir sans lui. Ça veut dire qu'il aurait vraiment réussit son coup. »

Les deux garçons restent silencieux un instant, songeant aux paroles de Sirius. Tout à coup, James se relève, et Sirius n'eut pas à lui demander ou il va. Il a pris sa décision.

*

James se précipite dans le premier ascenseur vacant et prit la direction du dernier étage. Le Département des Mistères.

Il arrive alors dans un dédale de couloirs, mais il sait où aller. Après quelques minutes à errer ; il aperçoit l'endroit où travaille Lily. Une immense salle remplie de marmites et d'ingrédient. Il n'a jamais sut se qu'elle fait exactement, mais il la sait suffisamment douée pour avoir prit en grade en peu de temps.

Il s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte et la voit. Belle, vêtue d'une blouse blanche de travaille. Sa toison rouille relevé en une haute queue de cheval. Brillante comme un diamant au milieu des verroteries. Autour, trois garçons l'entourent, attiré par son aura électrique et sa beauté hors convention. Elle rit à leurs blagues en gardant une certaine distance. Puis elle l'aperçoit. Leur pupilles se surprennent et se cognent l'une a l'autre, aimanté par leur désir qui les envahit en seulement un regard. Ils s'aiment.

Elle se lève, un superbe sourire félin aux lèvres, et s'approche un peu tout en gardant quelque mètre d'intervalle.

« J'étais dans le coin, alors… se justifie-t-il. »

« C'est ça, avoue que tu ne me peux pas te passer de moi, la provoque-t-elle malicieusement. »

« Et toi, tu peux ? »

« Ça dépend … »

Puis elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement. Au milieu du monde. Au cœur du monde. Dans leur monde.

Derrière eux, les employés males se tordent de jalousie. Et se décomposent littéralement quand elle se tourne vers eux en leur affirmant qu'elle prend sa pause. Elle enlace ses doigts à ceux de James, colle sa paume à la sienne et l'entraine dans son bureau.

Sur le chemin, il rit, font les gamins, ont dix ans. Sont heureux, simplement. Puis il pénètre dans l'antre de Lily. Un bureau ô combien plus propre et ô combien plus grand que celui de James. Elle lance un Asurdio et verrouille la porte avant de le plaquer contre cette dernière.

« Et si on fessait un enfant ! S'exclame-t-il, en parfait miroir d'elle une petite heure plus tôt. »

Puis, il regrette. Parce qu'il ne sait pas, plus si Lily était sérieuse. Parce qu'un instant, le flou remplace le vrai et l'image du bébé aux yeux émeraudes lui échappe. Sans qu'il sache s'il veut la rattraper ou s'il le doit. Mais il se souvient. Des iris de Lily. Et puis plus rien n'a d'importance.

« La, maintenant ? Au milieu du bureau et des dossiers ? demande-t-elle en imitant sa réponse. »

« Et pourquoi pas sur … »

« Moi qui croyait qu'il faudrait _au moins_ une journée pour te convaincre. »

« Il faut croire que tu as des bon argument, dit-il en glissant sa main sur sa hanche. »

Alors, elle se colle contre lui et l'embrasse. C'est passionné et sensuel, c'est brut et luxurieux. Leur bouche qui se trouvent, leurs langues qui se lient, leur corps qui se presse. Un instant de plénitude où James redécouvre le corps de Lily. Ce corps qui lui appartient, jusqu'à sa mort, il en fait le serment. Ses doigts vagabondent sur ses côtes, dessine sa taille fine, puis appuie brusquement sur sa fesse. Pour l'amener plus près, plus loin.

Elle le débarrasse de sa chemise sans vergogne pour les boutons. Il lui retire sa jupe taille haute et laisse courir ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle goute sa peau et embrasse chaque parcelle de son torse. Chaque parcelle émotionnelle de son être.

Ils s'effleurent, se prennent et se défient. Ils s'entrainent vers le bureau pour lequel ils n'attachent aucune importance. Elle s'assit dessus en écartant un peu ses jambes. Pour l'exciter. Pour l'attirer.

Il dégrafe son soutien-gorge par-dessus son débardeur loose moldus d'un groupe de rock qu'elle se borne à porter. Puis la peur.

La réalisation pendant un instant, que le monde est toujours présent. Qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et que les autres influent sur leur amour. La crainte, qu'un jour Lily ne soit plus et que ses salauds plein de préjugé à la con gagne la partie. Parce qu'elle est tout se qu'ils détestent et tout se qu'ils ne seront jamais. Solaire et Douée. Forte et Fragile. Intelligente et Bonne. Parce qu'elle les nargue et affirme ses origines sans frayeur. Mais lui, il a peur. Puis elle prend son visage dans ses mains et lui souffle : « Je t'aime. » Alors il la serre, plus fort. Elle se débarrasse de son T-shirt et enlève se qu'il lui reste de vêtement. Et la peur reflue …

Ils sont nus. Ils sont ensembles. Ils sont heureux. Ils sont eux et en eux. Ils s'agrippent, se tordent et gémissent. Ils oublient le reste de la surface de la terre et trouvent la force de s'encrer dans cette vérité qu'est leur amour. Plus rien n'a d'importance que de se perdent dans l'autre, cette ivresse de se tenir plus près vers le gouffre et de s'agripper comme une bouée de sauvetage a se qu'ils restent de l'autre. Ne plus savoir qui commence et qui finit.

Il a le sentiment d'être hors du temps, de ne plus toucher terre, d'être éternel.

Le sentiment d'être ailleurs.

Loin.

Très loin.

Avec elle.

_Parce que cette fois, Voldemort n'a pas gagner la partie._

*

Et puis la réalité revient à la charge. Mais eux, ils emportent un bout de paradis dans un coin de leur souvenir. Ils se rhabillent.

« Dis, tu es sérieux, pour cette histoire d'enfant ? demande James. »

Elle est partie à la recherche de son haut sous son bureau, et relève la tête. Elle est plus grave, moins mutine que tantôt.

« Je crois. Mais je ne veux pas avoir un enfant, pour en avoir un. Je veux avoir un enfant _avec_ toi, James. Sinon, sa ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il sourit un peu.

« Oui, j'avais bon espoir quand a cette partie du plan, se moque-t-il gentiment. »

« C'est peut-être égoïste, les temps sont dures mais … »

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Non. Enlève toi cette idée du crâne, Lil'. Tu seras une mère merveilleuse. »

Elle embrasse son index.

« Alors c'est oui ? On tente ?»

« Oui. Et puis je sens que je vais adorer essayer… dit-il suggestif »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Je t'aime, James Potter. »

« Je t'aime, Lily Potter. »

« Lily Evans Potter, lui rappelle-t-elle »

Il grogne, mécontent.

« Je trouve que cette idée est ridicule ! Pourquoi diable a tu voulus garder ton ancien nom de famille ? Et épargne-moi ton discours féministe, par pitié. »

Elle l'attrape par la main, tout a sa félicité. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discutions des dizaines de fois.

« Tu peux déjà t'estimé heureux que je n'ai pas demandé que l'on prenne _mon_ nom. James Evans, ça sonne pas mal, non ? »

Elle rit devant sa tête effarée.

« Il faudrait que l'on retourne travailler, rappelle-t-elle. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, affirme-t-il en hochant le tête, tu as récupéré toute tes affaires ? »

« Non, il m'en manque une. »

Il est un peu étonné du ton banal sur lequel elle a prononcé cette phrase. Surtout qu'elle semblait être intégralement habillée.

« Et tu ne comptes pas la récupérer ? D'ailleurs qu'est qu'il te manque ? »

Elle le regarde, joueuse.

« Ça, ce sera à toi de le découvrir ce soir, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

Oui, Lily Evans Potter, rendait décidément James fou. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Il n'a suffit que d'une heure, dans un petit bureau, pour que le destin du monde de la Magie soit scellé. D'un amour, d'un couple comme tant d'autre qui veut fonder une famille, au milieu de nulle part, pour que tout change, a jamais.

TADA ! J'espere que vous avez appreciez lire. voila, voila.


End file.
